This invention relates to a coupling device and method for attaching a flexible line to the device for coupling of the line to a second article attached to such device. While the invention will be described in relation to coupling a fishing line to a leader for a hook or lure, or directly to a hook or lure, it is to be understood that the invention has general application.
Numerous devices have been developed to couple or link two lengths of line material or a length of line to a lure or hook. Such devices are particularly popular to fishermen who do not wish to rely on conventional hand-tied knots to perform the task. In some cases, operation of the device itself is more complicated than tying a suitable knot. In other cases, the device does not provide a coupling of sufficient strength to assure integrity during use. Further, it is desirable that the coupling result in axial alignment of the line and coupled article with the coupling device.